Born To Rule
by MisterCool
Summary: Dean Winchester thought his high school girlfriend was dead. He had believed it for all of these years. But when he gets a call, telling him that may not be true. How will he react to finding out that the only person he has ever truly loved might be alive? Dean/OFC
1. Prologue

Vanessa Singer sighed as she walked through the door from school. She threw her bag onto the couch and went into the study where she found her dad and John Winchester. Vanessa frowned slight - she hadn't seen the Impala outside.

"Hey, Ness," her dad greeted, his expression suddenly bright.

"Hey dad, hey John."

John nodded to her.

"Are Sam and Dean with you? I found a book that Sam would love to read."

"Nessa? Calm down a bit, okay? Go do your homework while we finish up then we will talk,"

Bobby looked at her, hoping it will work.

Vanessa nodded before heading up to her room, after grabbing her bag.

As she entered, arms wrapped around her waist which caused the teen to scream. Bobby and John ran up to her room, laughing when they saw the oldest Winchester son get tackled to the ground.

Dean groaned as his back collided with the wooden floors.

"Oops?" Vanessa smiled innocently.

"I will get you back," Dean smirked as the fathers left.

"Is that a promise, Dean Winchester?"

Dean leaned up and answered her with a kiss.

Vanessa and Dean walked downstairs, their lips bruised and clothes slightly disheveled. The youngest Winchester was sat on the couch, reading through a book.

"Hey, Sam," Vanessa smiled, sitting beside the thirteen-year-old.

Sam looked up, smiling in acknowledgement before returning to his book.

"How do you kids feel about going out for dinner tonight?" John said, walking into the room.

"By out, you mean at the diner, right?" Dean asked, already knowing the answer.

John nodded, to which they all reluctantly agreed to.

"More diner food, yay," Sam said, his voice thick with sarcasm.

"I'm honestly surprised that you three don't get sick more often,"

Vanessa commented."Really, all you eat is shit."

The Winchester brothers both laughed at that.

Vanessa had just finished showering and was straightening her hair. She didn't usually do all this before going out, but her boyfriend was here and they rarely saw each other. A knock on the door startled her out of her thoughts.

"Nessa? You okay in there?" It was Dean.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Do you wanna come in?" She unlocked the door and Dean walked in. "Hey, handsome."

"Woah... Am I in a different universe?"

Vanessa frowned at him before looking down at her attire. She was wearing a blue dress with flats, but with a plaid shirt over the dress.

"Just wanted to look good for my boyfriend," she whispered.

Dean cupped her cheek, stroking it gently, "You always look good."

Their lips smashed together, their eyes closing as they enjoyed the loving kiss.

"So you don't like what I'm wearing?" Ness whispered as she slowly pulled away.

"Did I say that?" Dean smiled, pecking her lips.

Their hands laced together as he slowly walked to the door before he paused.

"Do you have a gun with you?" He looked at her, to which she nodded.

"Always," she replied, pushing up her dress to show him the gun and gun holster.

"Good. Don't want someone to attack us while out."

"Our dads will be with us. You worry way too much."

Dean smiled softly, kissing her again.

Downstairs, John and Bobby were sat in the study, waiting.

"I swear to God, if they don't hurry up," John muttered.

"They are teens, John, give them a break," Bobby huffed.

"Why the hell should I? Dean wasn't like this before he met her. He had his mind straight."

"Are you trying to say that my daughter is a bad influence on him?"

Bobby rose from his seat, glaring at the younger man. Almost daring him to say something.

"Maybe I am! Maybe Vanessa is taking his mind away from his main game! Maybe she is distracting him from hunting!"

Bobby had heard enough, he threw a punch at the oldest Winchester. John held his cheek, shocked. It took a moment for him to recover but when he did, he gave a good fight.

Someone cocked a gun from behind them.

"Step away from my dad and I won't shoot," they heard Vanessa say.

John took a deep breath and did as he was told, the girl did scare him a bit. He saw Dean behind her, the expression on his face telling him that they had heard everything. Bobby stared at his adopted daughter, swallowing a little.

"Now, you are going to go outside and walk away from South Dakota. You are going to walk till one of us calls you. I don't want to see you again till then, you hear me?"

John nodded, grabbing his bag.

"Give the Impala keys to Dean then leave."

He did as he was told, walking out of the door. Dean put the keys in his pocket as Bobby slid the gun out of Vanessa's hand before Dean pulled her into a tight hug. Sam stepped down the stairs, looking at the three.

"Are we still going to the diner?" He asked, innocently.

"Of course, kid. Give us a moment, okay? Go wait by my truck," Bobby smiled.

Sam nodded, walking to the truck.

"Can we go in the Impala?" Vanessa whispered, looking at her dad.

"Of course, honey. I'll take Sam now and tell him that John has gone."

The couple watched as the eldest walked out and to his truck. Dean rubbed the small of Vanessa's back for a few minutes.

"We should probably go or they will wonder where we are," she whispered before heading out to the car.

Dean followed, getting in and starting her up.

"If you wanted me to stay, you could have just asked," Dean teased Vanessa lightly, squeezing her knee.

"Dad will probably try and get you enrolled into school with me," Vanessa looked at him.

"Is that a bad thing?"

"I guess not. I wouldn't mind the protection."

"What if I told you that we are starting tomorrow?"

"Are you serious? Dean! That's amazing!"

Dean smiled, "I'm glad you think so."

* * *

_First chapter up. Review. Please? First time writing something pre-season. This is more like a prologue, to introduce you to my character, Vanessa. But next chapter will pick up somewhere during season 2. I believe. I have plans for my lovelies. Review your opinion._


	2. Chapter 1: Guardian Angel

Dean pulled the Impala into the school's parking lot. His hand squeezed Vanessa's, looking over at her with a grin.

"Everything will be fine, Ness. I promise."

Vanessa shook her head and got out, following Sam who had gotten out minutes earlier. Dean sighed, grabbing his bag and getting out of the car. After locking it, he followed his girlfriend inside the school and went to the main office. Sam was already there, looking at his timetable.

"I'll see you later, okay, Sammy?" He smiled at his younger brother, ruffling his hair.

Sam huffed quietly, nodding before walking out.

"And you must be Dean," the middle-aged woman behind the desk said.

"I am. Can I have my timetable, please?"

She passed it over, as well as a map.

"Oh, I won't need that. My girlfriend is going to help me get around school," Dean smirked.

"Okay, fine. You will need one form to be signed, I would like it on my desk by tomorrow afternoon."

The woman handed him a form which went straight into his bag, along with the timetable.

Dean went to walk out as a teacher came through, with Vanessa trailing behind him.

"Is Principal Hudson around, Nicole?" the teacher said as Vanessa and Dean exchanged glances.

"Ness, already in trouble?" Dean smirked.

"Excuse me, young man. You should be going to class. Leave."

Dean looked at the teacher, scoffing, "My tour guide is with you, so therefore I can't. If she is going to be with the Principal all day, so will I."

"What is your name?"

"Winchester. Dean."

"Well, Mr Winchester, I think you should take a map and find the classroom for yourself."

"Well, Mr Williamson," Dean looked at the name tag the man was wearing. "I think you should take a hike and move to Utah. But I don't think that is going to happen."

"Mr Winchester, Miss Singer," a new voice called from the now-open door to the principal's office. "Please step inside my office, thank you."

* * *

After school, the trio walked up to the Impala, some of the girls calling after Dean. He ignored them and got into the car, Vanessa sitting in the passenger seat and Sam in the back.

"Close your eyes, Sammy," Dean smirked at him.

Dean leaned in and kissed Vanessa's lips deeply. Vanessa eagerly kissed him back, closing her eyes to enjoy the kiss. They heard Sam groan from the backseat, who had obviously ignored Dean's comment. After a couple more seconds, they pulled away from each other with smiles on their lips.

"Can we go home now?" Sam asked, a frown on his face.

With a smirk, Dean pulled out of the parking lot and drove to the Singer household.

When the Impala pulled up out back, Bobby was walking out of the kitchen with a frown on his features. Ness stood behind Dean as they walked up to the house, their hands laced together tightly. The sky was grey with clouds, making Bobby's face look a lot darker than usual.

"If you give me idgit excuse for the principal calling me, then you will find yourself grounded from working on that car."

Vanessa sighed, closing her eyes.

"Some of the girls were making comments," she whispered, slowly opening her eyes to look at her father.

"What kind of comments?"

Dean rubbed circles into Vanessa's hand.

"They were calling me ugly, a slut, those kind of comments, dad."

Bobby stared at his only daughter, his mouth agape.

"Tell him the other thing, Ness," Dean whispered to her, kissing her head gently.

"What other thing?"

"The girls.. They saw me and Dean together and they.. They told me I don't deserve him and I should do everyone a favor and kill myself."

Tears escaped Vanessa's eyes, causing Dean to wrap his arms securely around his girlfriend's shaking form.

"Oh, baby girl.." Bobby sighed, fixing his cap.

* * *

Dean and Vanessa were led on her bed, cuddled together. Vanessa was dipping in and out of sleep, her gripping tightening on Dean's shirt when she did fall asleep. Dean looked up when her bedroom door opened, seeing his little brother there.

"Is she okay?" Sam whispered, leaning on the door frame, much like Dean would do.

"She's better now," Dean whispered, rubbing the girls shoulder gently. "Are you okay, Sammy?"

Sam nodded, sitting on the edge of her bed, "Bobby said dinner will be ready soon."

"I'll wake her in a bit then," Dean looked at the sleeping form.

Sam nodded again and moved to leave the room.

"You don't have to leave.. You can stay if you'd like, I'm sure she would like to see your ugly mug when she wakes up," Dean teased his brother.

It was rare they had brotherly moments these days, there was always something dramatic going on. It was nice for it to happen again.

"Shut up, jerk," Sam grinned.

"Bitch."

Vanessa stirred from Dean's arms, opening her eyes slowly.

"What are you guys arguing about now?"

"Nothing, Ness. It's just one of those moments," Sam smiled to her.

"And you didn't invite me? Dicks."

"Oh, princess, it takes one to know one," Dean smirked at her.

Vanessa elbowed him in the groin, smirking as he let out a yelp as Sam chuckled.

* * *

It was nearing midnight, it was silent all through the house. No cars could be heard, the only light in Vanessa's room was from the crescent moon high in the sky. So when she awoke and saw a figure at the end of her bed, she immediately grabbed her gun.

"Who are you and what do you want?" She shouted, aiming the weapon at _it_.

"Do not fear. I am Castiel.. An angel of the Lord."

"Bullshit. No such thing as an angel."

'Castiel' sighed, moving to the moonlight part of the room.

"Angels are real. As real as demons, vampires, spirits, werewolves.. I've been watching over you, Vanessa."

"That's a bit too creepy for me," Vanessa was still aiming the gun at him.

"It is my mission to watch over Vanessa McDonald-Singer and her journey with the Winchester's. Make sure she doesn't get injured or killed before her time."

"Alright, stop talking like I'm not here. What do you mean? Are you like my guardian angel or something?"

"I guess you could say I am."

"Killed before my time? What do you mean by that, Castiel?"

"You will know when it is your time to die. It will feel right. You must push Dean out of the way. On the 23rd of April, you must sacrifice yourself for Dean."

With that, Castiel was gone. It took a moment for Vanessa to process what she had just been told. She had to die. To save her boyfriend, she must die. Vanessa closed her eyes as tears fell down her cheeks.

* * *

_So, another pre-season chapter. But hey, Cas made an appearance! So.. I wrote chapter 3 before this chapter so expect another chapter up sometime this week. Time will be unknown, cause I am incredibly slow. Thanks for the reviews. I would love some more! Ya'll are awesome. Loves to you!_


	3. Chapter 2: The Dead Has Risen

Dean was sat on the motel bed, packing up the last few things into his bag. He glanced at Sam, who has just lifted his bag and headed out to the Impala. Sam was still beating himself up about the disappearance of Ava

Dean stood up and went out, closing the door behind him. His phone started to ring, so he threw his bag to Sam as he answered.

"Hello?"

"Dean, it's Ellen."

"Oh, hey Ellen. Got any news?"

The brothers got into the car, putting the phone on speaker.

"No, not yet. I'm calling for a different reason."

"Okay, what is it?" Sam asked, frowning.

"A girl has been asking for the Winchester brothers."

"So?"

"Well, I have never seen this girl before in my life and she was asking for Dean, specifically."

"A lot of women ask for me, Ellen," Dean smirked.

"Head out of the gutter, Dean," Sam sighed.

They heard scrambling on the other end of the line.

"You listen to me, Dean Winchester. Get your ass to Sioux Falls as fast as you can or I will shoot you into the next millennium."

The phone call dropped and the brothers stared at each other.

"Was that..?" Sam whispered.

"It can't be.." Dean frowned. "She's dead. She died, I watched her die."

"Maybe you didn't, Dean."

"I know what I saw!"

Dean pulled out of the motel carpark.

* * *

Bobby opened the door to the Winchesters. He blinked twice, trying to remember if they had called.

"Hey, Bobby," Sam smiled.

"Boys. Guess you better come in then," he stepped to the side and closed the door when they entered.

"Where is she?" Dean demanded.

"Where is who?"

"Vanessa. Ellen called us and we heard her speak. Where is she, Bobby?"

Bobby sighed and sat in his chair, "I don't know. I went out to put some flowers at her grave and it was all dug up."

"And you didn't call us?" Dean yelled.

"I thought I was going insane! It could have been a dream for all I knew."

"Guys we just have to calm down and think this through. It may have been Vanessa but she might not be human," Sam said, sitting down.

"Damn straight I ain't human, Sammy!"

All three men turned to look in the kitchen, seeing a blonde female. She had a striped hoodie and jeans on, with heeled boots that came to her knee. Sunglasses were perched on the top of her head.

"Howdy boys."

* * *

Dean breathed heavily, staring at his ex-girlfriend.

"You died. I watched you. I heard your screams of pain."

"I did. That ghost slaughtered me with my own body. But, Dean, I am here now. As alive as I was before."

"How? How are you alive?"

"I've been watching you. I saw your dad and.. He convinced some demons to set me free to continue something. My mission."

Tears formed in Dean's eyes as she mentioned his father.

"I missed you so much, D. I watched you for all that time. It was my torture. To watch you hurt, kill, lust.. I watched you live."

Vanessa stroked Dean's cheek.

"You're still wearing it," he whispered, catching her hand and running his finger over the sterling silver ring with three emeralds.

"I wasn't going to take it off. For nobody."

Dean looked into her blue eyes, watching as they would flicker between his lips and eyes.

He leaned in slowly, capturing her lips in a soft kiss. Vanessa kissed him back for a moment before pulling away.

"I have to go," she whispered.

"What? Why?"

"I just do, I'm sorry, Dean."

"When will I see you again?" Dean stood up with her, clinging to her hand.

"When you make the biggest mistake known to man."

Vanessa pulled away and ran outside. Before Dean could follow, she had disappeared.

* * *

_May 9th, 1995_

Dean was sat in one of the scrap cars behind Bobby's with a six-pack of beer. Tears streamed down his face as he finished a bottle.

"Dean? You okay, kid?"

Bobby had walked over from one of the other cars that he was fixing up for someone.

"She left me. We always promised that we wouldn't leave each other but.." Dean fell silent.

"She didn't want to, Dean. You know that. She wanted to stay and hear you laugh, watch you and Sam argue.. Vanessa wanted a life with you."

"I wanted a life with her too but now I can't! She's gone and she left me! She died because of me!"

Dean stormed inside, heading to Vanessa's old room. He sat on the floor, his back against the door as he broke down into tears.

He heard a flutter before hearing the one voice he wanted to hear.

"Dean."

He looked up, wiping his tears, "Ness?"

"It's me, Dean. I'm here."

"I'm dreaming," Dean whispered, staring at his girlfriend.

"You aren't dreaming. I'm really here, I can't stay long though, the guards will know I've gone."

"I miss you so much, Ness. Please come back."

"I miss you too, D. I can't though, you know that."

Dean closed his eyes and kissed her, melting into the kiss.

"I'll be watching over you," she whispered before disappearing.

* * *

_Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews. Another chapter! Happy mothers day to all moms/mums/mams out there! Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm hoping to put at least one flashback into each chapter from now on till Vanessa is a regular full-time character. Next chapter will take place with her, in the mysterious place that she is. Review to make me write faster!_


End file.
